


笼中

by charlotte_11235



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_11235/pseuds/charlotte_11235
Summary: 一辆黑车，索雷米3p





	笼中

努诺听到钢琴声。

他站在庄园一角的一栋二层别墅楼下，轻快的音乐从二楼窗口飘荡下来。玫瑰的香气馥郁浓烈，氤氲在法国夏天湿润的空气中。将将要推门的手缩回来，他退回到花园中，点起一支烟。

半下午的阳光并不浓烈，温度却比正午还高，nunuo衬衣袖子挽到手肘，看着几只被晒得蔫头耷脑的玫瑰，突然想起以前的事来。

他以前并不是索拉的人。

十年前班还占据着一半的地盘，他那时在班的手下，颇受倚重。然而索拉到底更厉害些。在一次交火中，他们损失了绝大部分势力，班不得不回巴黎“养老”，自己也成了索拉的俘虏。那时他在这座别墅住了整整一年。

就算是他，那也是难熬的一年，后来他得以出门办事，又不知道杀了多少人才给自己挣来了足够的尊重。现在他已经是索拉心腹，居然有人企图用这个地方来离间，简直蠢得好笑。

努诺想着，干脆笑出声来。听说这里住着的是个索拉从路边捡回来的小野猫，他刚从德国回来，倒正好借机看看是个怎样的美人。

他叼着烟，弹出随身带着的小刀，挑盛开的玫瑰割了一把，推开了门。

一楼空空荡荡，努诺知道二楼有个套间，脚下不停，走到门口敲响了门。

钢琴声戛然而止。

努诺推开了门。

临窗放了一架钢琴。弹琴的人扶着钢琴站起来，他只穿了一件睡袍，腰间带子松松垮垮，露出大片雪白肌肤。他确实值得索拉把他放在这里，努诺漫不经心的想着，这孩子看上去还没有二十岁，眼中仿佛含着星子，比最纯净的宝石还清澈。

房间里明明开着空调，他却很热似的，皮肤都泛着红。努诺眼力好，一眼看见他撑在钢琴上的手微微颤抖，心思一转，把玫瑰放在钢琴上。

“Purple Rain？”

那少年似乎有点紧张似的舔了舔嘴唇，笑起来，“对。”

努诺从那把玫瑰中随手抽了一支，递到他面前，“真抱歉打断了你，我能听完么？”

“当然。”那少年接过玫瑰，放在谱架上，接着刚才的地方弹起来。努诺倚在钢琴边，语气轻松：“这歌原本可没有这么多拉花吧，你从哪找的谱子？”

“我自己编的。”那少年歪头冲他笑了笑，嘴角仿佛噙着蜜糖，阳光落在他棕色的柔软发丝上，“我没有谱子，你喜欢么？”

努诺点点头，暗叹boss这是捡到宝了，光听他弹琴都是享受，更别说，他绝对享受了不止这些。情欲的味道在玫瑰的气息下暗暗浮动，那少年的手不知怎么轻轻颤动了一下，一个音不稳，他急忙又补上一小段和旋。

努诺的目光顺着他衣襟滑下：“你叫什么名字？”

少年犹豫了一下，“米开来，”他看着自己的手指，“我叫米开来。”

“米开来，”努诺的声音十分悠闲，仿佛在咖啡厅搭讪打零工的侍应，“看看你自己，像一只熟透的果子，boss对你做了什么？”

他轻轻搭上米开来的肩，后者猛地一颤，钢琴声再次停了下来。

“继续。”努诺漫不经心的吩咐，不过米开来听懂了话语里的危险，他顿了顿，重新把手放回琴键上。

努诺把手放在他肩上，细细感受着这具肉体传来的震颤，“啊，”他恍然大悟道，压低声音将温热气流送到米开来耳边：“他给你放了玩具。”

努诺顺着衣襟把手伸进去，灵巧的挑开衣带，顺着细腻肌肤抚到后腰，那里果然传来更明显的细微震颤。

米开来没能把那只曲子弹完。努诺抚摸他的手法太过熟练，他迅速挺立起来，早就忘记怎样使用手指，当努诺把他抱起的时候，他唯一能做的只是抓紧对方的肩膀，迎合那个热烈的吻。

努诺把他放在床上。深色床单上，米开来白得像贝尼尼的雕像，他的衣襟已经彻底敞开，露出他已经变得红颜的乳头和精神起来的下身。

努诺甩开自己的衣服，覆了上去。他一手伸到他身后，轻轻插入后穴。那里湿润又热情地迎接了他，轻松吃了进去。努诺亲亲他的唇，“真是个好孩子。”他埋头享受眼前的大餐，一边毫不怜惜的又伸进去两根手指。

他触到了颤动的源头，那是一枚跳蛋，开在低档，也不知道在里面放了多久，后穴里又热又紧。努诺故意顶着那个小东西抽插几下，米开来的喘息顿时重起来，间或夹杂两声鼻音，倒真像个小猫似的。

终于玩够了，努诺夹住那枚跳蛋，正要拿出来换上自己，却被米开来捉住手腕。少年已经面色通红，眼睛仿佛浸润在清溪中，“别，直接进来。”

努诺一挑眉，笑道：“这么着急？”

“他不让……”米开来说到一半改了口，“您进来。”

“听你的。”努诺抱住他，抽出手指，扶着自己慢慢顶了进去。这一下顶的极深，那枚跳蛋已经尽进到了从没被深入过的地方，他竟像是还没进完似的。

“不行。”米开来的声音已经带了哭腔，柔软发丝沾了汗水贴在额上，努诺为他拂开，丝毫不为所动，“怎么不行？我看你这里挺热情的。”他说着，终于全部埋了进去。前端顶着的那个小东西还在尽职尽责的工作着，少年的后穴十分柔软紧致，他不动就已经十分舒服。

努诺缓了缓，稍稍抽出一点，重新撞回去。

米开来猝不及防，被他逼出一声呻吟，“这太过了……您慢一点。”他紧紧搂着努诺的肩，袖子挂在手肘，露出纤细小臂与伶仃可爱的肩头。

努诺咬上他一边乳头。

“疼——”米开来细细吸气，声音随着努诺的动作断断续续，“请您……温柔一点……”

努诺的抽插还在不紧不慢的继续，米开来被他在胸口的啃噬逼得难耐的抬起头来，突然发现门口站了一个人。

“Papa——”米开来失声喊道，门边的人正是“据说”已经出门的索拉，不知道在那里看了多久。

努诺回头看了一眼，漫不经心的喊了一声“boss”，随即动作更大，让身下的人再说不出成句的话。

索拉信手拿过钢琴上的玫瑰花，走到床边。

努诺的抽插变的激烈起来，他抓着米开来一条腿环在自己腰上，借这个姿势进得更深。米开来被他顶弄到那一点，脱口叫了出来，却又因为房间里多了一个人，紧接着咬住了唇，不好意思再张口。

索拉伸出手指，在米开来唇上摩挲，后者生怕自己咬着他，便只能含住那根手指，任由抑制不住的呻吟从唇畔溢出。偏索拉只探进浅浅一点指尖，全然不在乎身下之人讨好的挽留，揉开他一点嘴唇便抽了出去。

“贪吃的孩子。”索拉说道，声音难辨喜怒，他抽出一支玫瑰，抵到米开来唇边，“不许咬断。”

玫瑰花径本就脆弱，米开来得他命令，便只敢含着。偏偏这美丽的造物身上遍布利刺，他稍一用力，唇舌便被扎破，血液被吞咽不住的唾液冲淡，化作淡红色顺着唇角流下，无端艳丽。

索拉以指尖为他擦去一点水光，复将手上液体全数在他乳尖上擦干净。努诺本就故意只玩弄一边，另一边被冷落许久，早就十分敏感，被揉按了几下便挺立起来，沾着红色血水，仿佛被咬破的果子。

索拉拿出手机，不知怎么点按几下，米来开浑身一震，眼角变得通红，水雾在眼中迅速凝聚，仿佛山间雾气化为雨云。努诺抬眼看索拉一眼，对米开来说：“调到高档这么兴奋？你后面更紧了，又湿又热，真是个好孩子。”

他刻意慢下动作，让米开来仔细感受那枚跳蛋在身体深处的动作，巨大性器反复撑开穴口，刻意擦过那一点。

索拉却像是没什么兴致似的，为自己倒了一杯雷司令，坐在对着床的一张单人沙发上，用眼前春光下酒。

努诺抓起米开来的小腿，在膝弯亲了亲，放到自己肩上。后者的腿已经没有力气，只能随着跳蛋细细发颤。努诺便把他们驾到肩上，向前压去，这个姿势让他进得更深，也终于逼出了米开来的眼泪。过量的快感从后穴传来，明明腰疼得仿佛要断掉，他却仿佛被欲望淹没，身前性器没人抚慰已经高高挺起上，随着努诺动作将前液尽数擦在小腹上。

米开来受不住这个，努力的侧过头看向索拉的方向，玫瑰茎含在嘴中，迫使他的嘴型仿佛微笑，血水却从口中滴落。他眼中全是欲望，恳求之色亦十分浓重。在不吐出玫瑰的情况下，他艰难开口，声音含混在唇间：“papa……求您……”

“求他做什么。”努诺掐住他的下巴，逼他转过头来，吻去他的泪水，“他不会放过你，而我，我能给你个痛快。”他深顶几下，又往下压了压，米开来简直要被他折成两半，“该说什么？”

他语气缱绻低沉，仿佛情人间的低语，米开来的泪水却更多，将唇边鲜血都冲成了淡粉色。他渴望唇舌的抚慰，每次说话却会重新被刺扎到，口腔中全是血腥气，米开来恍惚中觉得，仿佛是自己咬开玫瑰流出的鲜血。

“我要您……”他看着努诺，喉咙被泪水哽住，眼神仿佛林间最无辜的食草动物，说出的话却仿佛最熟练的娼妓：“请您快一点艹我。”

努诺如他所愿，再不刻意克制，大开大合的操干起来，每次都深深顶入，又尽根抽出，滑腻液体被他动作在穴口打出细微泡沫，水声隐约可闻。米开来紧紧抓着他，两腿不知何时从他肩头滑下，紧紧围在他腰上，脚踝缠绕，把施暴者紧紧禁锢在怀中。

在快速的颠簸中，米开来看到大海。滔天海浪中，阴雨连天，豆大雨点把海面砸出一片弹坑，而他看到天边日落，温暖和煦的阳光仿佛近在咫尺，他却被困在原处动弹不得。

唇上的柔软唤醒米开来，他回过神来，才发现所谓的太阳不过是白的刺眼的顶灯，而努诺充满情欲的脸近在咫尺，正在与他接吻——隔着玫瑰花的利刺。

他们都被那些刺划伤，鲜血从嘴角溢出。可是米开来却不舍得放他离开，他任由利刺深深嵌入嘴唇娇嫩的皮肤，只为了挽留那一点柔软的温度。努诺吻着他，浑不在意嘴里的伤口，深深地抵在他身体里，顶着那个仍在高速震动的玩具，射了出来。

米开来下腹一阵滚烫，他也射了。

努诺以手为米开来抹去唇边鲜红，轻轻拿出那枝仍然完好的玫瑰花。走下床去。

他坦坦荡荡的光着身子，躬身把那只花放到索拉身旁小几上，声音中情欲未退，还夹杂着一点说不清道不明的笑意：“完璧归赵。”

但是索拉还在，米开来双腿止不住的发颤，仍然勉力坐起，他看着努诺的动作，不期然撞到索拉的目光。刚刚的高潮太过剧烈，身体里的跳蛋还在尽职的颤动，这简直是一场折磨，他甚至错觉那东西会钻破他的肚肠，用无上快感带他光临死神的静谧。

房间的主人把酒杯轻轻放在茶几上，玻璃制品轻触发出“哒”的一声，米开来莫名一阵心惊，仿佛巨锤砸在心上。

“是不是对着所有男人，你都会张开腿？”索拉声音平淡，甚至当真带着点不解。

米开来心头一跳，突然明白是哪里出了问题——索拉怎么可能如此大方，他被人算计了。

然而索拉并没有给他说话的机会，他转向努诺，“你是真觉得我不会杀你是吧？”

努诺笑笑，“布恩说是你叫我过来，来这间屋子，我还能干什么。”他甚至懒得遮掩话语里的挑衅，“他说你想玩点新鲜的。”

他跪在索拉脚边，浑不在意房间里的第三个人。

“我听您吩咐。”他说，忽略这荒谬的场景，仿佛宣誓效忠的骑士。索拉伸出左手，无名指上有一枚古老的戒指，那是索拉家族世代相传的权戒。

努诺亲吻那枚凝聚了无数人鲜血与泪水的权力象征，像他无数次做过那样。索拉接受他的忠诚，而后用那只手拍了拍他的脸。饶是使用的手背，没有收敛的力道也让努诺的脸瞬间红了一块，权戒上的祖母绿打在他脸颊，他不由用舌头舔了舔口腔内壁。

索拉抓住他的头发贴近自己。努诺配合的双手背后，用唇舌解开他的裤链，舔上那团硕大。

湿热口腔使人愉悦，索拉靠在椅背，表情略松了两分。米开来见他重新看向自己，逼自己迎上他的目光。可是他从来看不懂索拉的意图。只能依靠本能求得一线生机。

米开来在那目光下发抖，眼泪重新掉下来，滑过脸颊砸在纯白的床单上，晕开一小片粉红。他努力是自己把话说清楚一点：“他们说这是你吩咐的，他们说……”哽咽塞住了他的喉咙，他顿了顿，“他们说你不要我了。”

米开来围住床单，踉踉跄跄的走下床，后穴里的东西坚定不移的折磨着他，在不应期带来纯粹的疼痛。他面上显出痛苦的神色，却并不狰狞，在纯白色床单的褶皱中简直像是维纳斯了。

仿佛走了一个世纪，米开来终于跪倒在索拉脚下，他再也站不住了，甚至跪都跪不稳，细白小腿从床单里支出来，无力地贴在暗红地毯上，脚踝上镶嵌着新鲜的指痕牙印。

“papa，”他抬起头来，脆弱脖颈亮在索拉眼前，声音无比柔软，眼睛被泪水浸透，仿佛易碎的水晶，“别不要我。求您……

索拉看了他一阵，这可怜的孩子被他吓坏了，反复呢喃着请求，伸出手却只敢触碰他的裤脚。

末了，索拉终于大发慈悲的伸出左手。米开朗学着努诺的样子，亲吻那枚权戒，唇上渗出的鲜血为那完美的宝石切面涂抹上一抹艳色，他意图吻去，却蹭上更多。索拉收回手，在他脸上擦干净，淡淡道：“去洗干净。”

米开来松了一口气，却并不敢显露出来，只是点点头，自己撑着站起来。他们离得太近了，跳蛋的声音清晰可闻。米开来一个没站稳，扶住眼前小几，他祈求的看着索拉，而索拉只是挥了挥手。

这就是没有更多的仁慈了。米开来艰难的把自己挪到浴室，在不拿出跳蛋的情况下清洗后穴的精液是非常困难的事。然而米开来知道，那枚跳蛋上的传感器足够灵敏，一旦脱离后穴就会自动停止工作，而他已经冒不起丝毫惹索拉不快的风险了。

直到雾气爬满整面镜子，米开来才关上水。

他不知道自己这次有没有赌对。他本来以为这间屋子当真被索拉看的滴水不漏，任何他许可之外的人都上不来，然而这次的事却明显是有人故意整努诺，把他放了上来。他本可以如实解释，可是这话说出来便是质疑索拉的权威，他这天已经够倒霉了，不想再多一个出气筒的身份。何况，看索拉和努诺相处的样子，也绝不是普通下属可以解释的，把罪过全推到努诺身上，慢说努诺必然不会坐以待毙，难道索拉就愿意知道自己的下属如此不尊重他么？两相权衡之下，他竟是一句话也不能说，只能打个擦边球，希求索拉的同情。

他紧咬着下唇，防止一些音符从口中泻出，从小衣柜里抽出一件黑色浴袍。

冰蚕丝的材质柔软顺滑，妥贴的包裹着他的躯体。被草草系上腰系带不能完全束缚住这块布料，两襟随着动作划开，露出一线雪白胸膛。

“49天。”他嘴唇翕动，看着镜子里的自己，反复牵动嘴角，调整出一个微笑。

努诺已经快完成自己的工作，索拉那根雄伟的性器被他整个含在嘴里，嘴唇甚至都触到了耻毛。索拉掐着他的脖子，在他喉咙里顶了几下，深深射了进去。

努诺吞咽不及，咳了几声，几点白浊溅在唇角，被毫不在意的伸舌舔去。他眼睛带笑看向索拉，知道他们都想到了以前。努诺曾经在被迫口交过后嘲讽过对方，说他这种对精液的过分重视与动物无异。虽然之后他深切的体会了一番何谓动物的凶猛，这却是他们关系更近一步的一个契机。

在那一刻他们无比了解彼此，心知肚明无论是定制西装还是满身伤疤下，掩藏的都是一颗丛林动物的心。他们奉行弱肉强食，并只会服从强者。至于社会约束与道德规范，则通通不值一提。

索拉点起一支烟。米开来在门缝里看着，微微放下心来。他记得索拉有事后烟的习惯，这是一个很好的信号。

可惜他放心的太早了。

他刚刚推开浴室的门，还没来得及走到索拉面前，第一段烟灰堪堪未坠，索拉呼出一口烟气，信手将指尖灼热熄灭在努诺肩头。

皮肉焦糊的味道瞬间冲进米开来的鼻腔，努诺赤裸的身体顿时紧绷，肌肉线条凸显出力量的弧度。然而纵使如此，他却没有发出一点声音。他只是重重喘息几声，而后慢慢咧开一抹笑容，语气讥诮，“我可以走了？”

索拉看着他，这么多年下来，他和努诺已成僵局。他信任努诺的忠诚，却永远不指望他的服从。努诺在外面永远是索拉身边地位最高的副手，却一找到机会就要挑战他的权威。这是他们之间永恒的游戏。

就像努诺了解索拉一样，索拉同样了解努诺。当年收服这只猛兽花了他很多力气，而让猛兽保证忠诚的唯一方法就是炫耀武力。努诺会不断挑衅。而他会给他他想要的，他需要的，和他必须得到的。

在床边的暗格里，索拉拿出一只鞭子。努诺趁这功夫冲米开来笑了笑——他居然还笑得出来，米开来暗暗心惊，这些人都是疯子——而后站到较远那面墙面前， 对着墙背过身去。

米开来明智的没有说话，他贴墙站着，尽量缩小自己的存在感，看着索拉慢条斯理的挽起袖子，抖出一个鞭花。

下一秒，鞭稍落在努诺背上。

一道红痕瞬间烙在那紧实的肌理上。努诺仍然没有出声，更没有挪动脚步，米开来只看到他肌肉瞬间绷紧，豆大汗珠从毛孔渗出来。

索拉是用鞭的好手，鞭痕狂风骤雨一般席卷上努诺的脊背，却不因速度而丧失力道，在他宽阔脊背上织出漂亮又规律的图样。

这实在是个有些诡异的场景。施暴者气定神闲，承受者一声不吭。房间里鞭子的破空声一下又一下响起，没有任何停下的迹象，像个三流的默剧。

而更让米开来震惊的是，在这场酷刑中努诺丝毫没有移动，仿佛鞭子只是打在一堵墙上。

米开来跟随索拉时日尚短，又一直谨小慎微，自然不知道索拉的规矩。坐在教父的位置上，索拉已经极少亲自行刑。而一旦犯到他手里，受刑者皆是不能借力的，甚至不能动，不能倒，否则便是翻倍的惩罚。而最可怕的，却是他从不说出判决的鞭数。这一鞭下去后还有一鞭还是还有十鞭，血肉淋漓后换来的是宽恕还是暴虐，永远都是未知。

在规律的鞭声呼啸中，米开来失去了时间的概念。纯黑的鞭子在努诺身上留下暗红的痕迹，有些重叠的部位渗出鲜血，在紧实的肌理上仿佛一幅抽象画。米开来着迷的看着一滴鲜血顺着努诺背部缓缓流下，随着呼吸的韵律滑过腰线，那么美，比那些玫瑰还要红艳。

他面颊一凉，鼻尖嗅到血腥气。

一滴鲜血落在他脸上。米开来猛的回神，才发现自己竟然不知不觉走近了努诺，索拉看来是打够了，将那把已经开始滴血的鞭子收在手里，冲米开来招手。

米开来乖顺的走过去，靠在索拉怀中，脑子里还是方才的一幕。精壮的男人自己就像一把上好的鞭子，哪怕毫不反抗的被鞭笞，那不动如山的姿态竟也像是在这同类相争的过程中占了上风。

索拉把鞭子随手扔到一边，一手轻松穿过睡袍，抚向米开来的腰。后穴的东西还在敬业的工作着，他已经过了不应期，本来就已经在这强烈的刺激下挺立，又因为方才所见的场景，前端竟然硬是濡湿了一小块睡袍。

索拉感受到那阵震动，满意的拍拍他，示意他到床上去，笑问：“喜欢这个？”

米开来咬住唇，犹豫片刻，仍然顺从了自己的心意：“他真美。”他抬眼看向索拉，将祈求写在眼睛里，“可是看起来好疼。papa……”

索拉低笑，米开来趴在他胸腔上，感受到低沉的震动，不知道这算不算是逃过一劫。索拉的手拍拍他的头，施加一个向下的力道。米开来乖顺的服从，跪坐在床上，埋头在索拉身下，将那个巨物一点点唤醒，而后尝试着含进去，心底松了一口气——索拉没有因为鲜血而兴奋，这真是件好事。

索拉倚在床头，一手伸进米开来的睡袍，两根手指戳进他的后穴。含了一天跳蛋，那里已经熟透了，又热又紧的把他含住，比上面的嘴还要热情。索拉好整以暇的抽插两下，插得更深，指尖终于触到那枚尽职尽责的跳蛋。

里面太湿了，米开来给自己用了太多润滑，两只手指竟然夹不住那圆滚滚的小东西。索拉又伸进去一根手指，毫不怜惜的抠挖着，三根手指夹着那枚跳蛋，又玩了好一会儿才把它拉出来。

米开来跪不住了，他腰线下塌，嘴唇仔细的包裹着牙齿，哪怕索拉动作最激烈的时候也不曾停下动作，像个训练有素的玩偶，却一直努力抬眼看向索拉，像是要获得他的赞许，或者希求他的宽恕。谁知道呢，雾气再一次遮住了他的双眼。

后穴里的东西全部撤出后，米开来感到难以言语的空虚，他需要更多的，更大的东西。他想被填满，被需要，证明自己不会被抛弃，确认自己的归属。

索拉那根已经完全挺立起来了，满满当当的塞在他嘴里，尽管连动一下舌头都困难，还有半根东西露在外面。索拉一手放在他后脑，持续施加着力道，米开来挣脱不得，只能眼睁睁看着外面那截消失在自己嘴里，他清晰地感受到龟头擦过喉咙，不容置疑的插进食道，他怀疑自己的喉咙此时也许已经凸起了一块。

这太超过了，他从没做过这个，过深的异物让他忍不住干呕，喉咙的收缩却只是取悦了入侵者，他什么都做不到，呕吐和咳嗽都被强行变成取悦主人的工具。无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，透明的泪水滑过脸颊，他就像个被插坏的水龙头，把床单搞得一塌糊涂。

索拉耐心的等他适应了几秒钟——米开来不知道那究竟是一瞬间还是一个世纪，他只知道，紧接着，索拉就抽插起来。他不再摸他，甚至不肯玩一玩他准备完美的后穴，只用一只手抓着他后脑的头发，把他死死压在自己胯下，几下之后，米开来的唇终于碰到了根部囊袋，那一整根东西已经完全塞进去了。

米开来觉得自己变成了一根管子，没有思想，也不需要动作，甚至无法做出反应，只能顺应索拉的力道，把自己吃饭的地方变成交配的器官。

不知道过了一辈子还是一分钟，索拉终于放开了他，拉着他的柔软的，泛着金色的半长棕发，把自己的阴茎拽出他的喉咙。米开来一阵干呕，他下颚疼得要命，却因为太长时间的被迫张大而无法合拢。

索拉却没有给他适应的时间，抱起他一下按到自己的性器上。米开来捂住自己的嘴，竭力停止自己的干呕与咳嗽，却不知这些小动作使他体内更加紧致。在索拉毫不保留的动作中，他觉得自己仿佛一叶小舟，在水面上毫无规律的随波逐流，不知将去往何方。

米开来虚握着索拉的衣服角，视线落入虚无。这个姿势太深了，他几要疑心自己的胃都要被捅穿。暗红地毯织出繁复花纹，其间纤细金线折射出耀目星光，犹如宇宙深处的奇诡漩涡，吸引着他下坠。

突然一片驳杂的雪白打断了他的恍惚，米开来盯着那东西看了又看，才发现是一条沾满了血迹的毛巾。

是了，努诺受了伤。米开来想着，不期然身后感到一阵火热。他猛的一震，下意识贴近索拉，躲到他怀里，他没想到努诺居然还敢碰他。

这依赖的动作显然取悦了在他身体里逞凶的罪魁祸首，索拉揽住他的腰，将这天第一个吻落在他颈上。努诺的手不安分的伸进他们二人相贴的胸膛间，掐住胸口的红肿把玩。意料之外的刺激让米开来猛的发出一声惊喘，他紧张得浑身紧绷，抬起眼睛去看索拉的脸色。

而索拉只是拍拍他的屁股，示意他放松。米开来看不到身后努诺的神情，却能看到索拉与努诺交换了一个对视，随即，一声轻笑扑上他的肩头，他感受到细密的吻从肩头滑向脊柱，胸前作怪的手拿开了，滑向另一个更要命的地方。

努诺的手指在他穴口试探的按压着，带着润滑液些微的凉意。

“papa……”米开来突然明白过来，他惊恐地看着索拉，“这不行，我真的知道错了，我再也不敢了，您不要这样……我会死的……”

“不是喜欢他么。”索拉淡淡道，在他肩头烙下又一个吻痕——或者说咬痕。

“我不——”

“你不喜欢我？”努诺笑道，这短短的时间内，他已经强行挤进去了两根手指，“宝贝儿，你可太让我伤心了，刚才在床上你可不是这么说的。你这里，”他动动手指，感受着内壁的紧致，“可是非常热情。”

“不……求你，papa……”米开来哀求的看着索拉，水雾从他眼中滑下，仿佛破碎的珍珠，“会死的……您真的不要我了么……”

“嘘……”索拉的手指抵在米开来唇上，这就是他唯一的回应了。

米开来觉得自己要被撕裂了，努诺已经插进去了三根手指，在甬道里变换着形状扩张。他觉得自己一定已经流血了，恐惧打败疼痛占据了上风，他开始感到麻木，想起一些别的事情。

“49……”他呢喃着。

“什么？”努诺凑到他脸旁，“宝贝儿，你说什么？”

米开来摇头，他死死咬住自己的唇，大着胆子搂住索拉，把自己埋进他的肩膀——幸好，教父先生没有推开他。

努诺也不再执着于那个问题，而是抽出手指，换上了自己东西。

这怎么也比三根手指要粗，米开来紧紧的抱住索拉，喉咙里发出一声悲鸣，一缕鲜血从他嘴角流下——因为太过用力，口中的伤口全部被他挣破了。

索拉拍拍他的屁股，房间里响起清脆的声音——他没有留手，那里很快泛起一片红痕——沉声道：“放松。”

满含欲念的声音挽救了米开来一线清明，但是他完全不知道该如何去做，他甚至已经感受不到自己的下半身，真的太疼了。两柄利刃直插入身体，米开来完全不怀疑自己会死在这张床上。泪水不断的冲刷过他的脸庞，他拼命摇头，任泪水落在索拉肩上，含含糊糊的请求，却连自己都不知道自己在说什么。

努诺插进去微微适应了一会儿，便缓缓抽插起来，身体的自我保护本能让那里变得无比柔软。

一丝奇异的感受自尾椎升腾起来，米开来震惊的发现，自己居然再次产生了快感。索拉和努诺有一种诡异的默契，这快感很快便成了燎原之势将他淹没，而他唯一能做的，只是松开牙齿，将自己的呻吟传入索拉耳畔。

时间在欲望中毫无意义，米开来不知道过了多久，两根阴茎齐齐抵到他身体最深处，终于射了出来。努诺将一个轻吻落在他耳垂，低声夸奖了一声“乖孩子”，翻身下了床。

米开来此时已经没有一丝力气，他两腿直打颤，只能顺着索拉的力气，从他身上滚落，躺在床的另一边。看到小腹的白浊，他才发现自己竟然也射了。他不知道自己刚才有没有晕过去，过量的快感让高潮变成了一件无关紧要的小事。

他脸颊不正常的泛着红晕，嘴唇却惨白，自己咬的牙印在其上便格外明显。索拉以指节为他擦去脸上的泪水，自己拿起一旁的浴袍穿好。

“papa……”米开来努力伸手去触碰他，却只捉到衣带的一角，他才发现自己喉咙已经完全哑了，尽管方才并没有大声喊叫，现在却依然疼得要命。

索拉回身，堪称温柔的摸摸他的头发，从自己的衣服里翻出一件东西，放在米开来枕畔。

米开来侧过头看去，尽管镶嵌着宝石与贝类，看上去就是个装饰品，可那仍然是一柄匕首。

“下不为例。”宽恕的声音终于降临，“如果再有第三个人进来，你可以用这个。”

索拉和努诺向外走去，把最后一句话和米开来一起关在这间华贵古老的笼子里，“我不管你对谁用。”

米开来双眼无神的看着那柄利刃，心仿佛沉入深渊，他明白了索拉的意思。下次再有外人进来，如果对方不死，死的就是他了。索拉最忌讳别人碰自己的东西，他现在终于明白了这一点。

屋子里的灯亮得刺眼，白炽灯照在那柄华丽的凶器上，折射出冰冷的光。米开来眼眶干干，费劲全身力气握住那柄匕首，飞快的昏睡了过去。


End file.
